


A Flamingle Christmas

by a1_kitkat



Series: The Flamingle Series [8]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Cabin Fic, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Drinking, Flamingle, Karaoke, M/M, Malex, Not Beta Read, Romantic Gestures, not my best work, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Michael and Alex both want a perfect Christmas together but neither know how to make it special for the other. Michael goes a touch overboard. Alex doesn’t mind.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: The Flamingle Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340080
Comments: 33
Kudos: 61





	A Flamingle Christmas

It was their first official Christmas together; sure they’d been on and off as a couple over the years but now they were together and committed and both in it for the long haul. Having only started officially ‘courting’ as Max called it just after Valentines Day, Michael and Alex had already had the ‘living together’ talk yet both were feeling the pressure of celebrating Christmas as a couple despite neither being that into the idea.

Alex knew Michael didn’t have (m)any happy Christmas memories, it had become common knowledge over the years that he often made a habit of drinking himself into a stupor at whatever bar in town would serve him on Christmas Eve then spend most of Christmas day passed out somewhere.

He wasn’t going to let that happen this year.

Michael knew Alex wasn’t a fan of Christmas either. A time for family and all; Alex  _ had _ more of a family then Michael ever did but his memories were equally as disappointing. Neither of them ever talked about it, both choosing to forget the past and focus on their future together.

It was mid-December when Michael came home to Alex’s place late afternoon and found him at the table in the midst of wrapping presents for Liz and Maria. A half drunk bottle of wine was on the table, a santa hat askew upon his head and he was asleep. Michael stood in the doorway and just watched him sleep for a moment. Alex wasn’t a big drinker but he’d definitely been consuming more wine the closer the holiday drew.

He moved into the room and placed the bottle aside. Michael took the glass and rinsed it before turning back to Alex. He looked exhausted yet at peace. Should he wake him?

Michael decided not to but he couldn’t leave him uncomfortably at the table. He cheated and used his telekinesis to carefully ease him from the chair then he carried him into the bedroom. Michael gently removed the prosthetic limb then retired to the bathroom to shower. When he returned, Alex was still sleeping.

.

Michael dropped the towel and crawled naked onto the bed beside Alex, pulled him into his arms and held him almost protectively. He didn’t sleep himself, simply watched while Alex dozed.

When his love finally began to stir, Alex looked up and blinked in utter confusion. Michael wanted to tell him how adorable he looked.

“You keep up like this and you’re going to turn into me” Michael joked.

“How so?” Alex yawned.

“You’re not exactly a day drinker…”

Alex sighed and burrowed closer to Michael.

“Bad day?” He asked.

“Worse” 

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Hell no”

“Would a blowjob help?”

“Guerin!” Alex playfully nudged him.

“It was worth a try”

“Guerin,” Alex began. “I love you but sex isn’t the solution to every problem”

“Since when?” Michael pouted but he leaned over and kissed Alex who returned the gesture with equal enthusiasm.

“Is that why you’re naked? Getting started without me?”

“Didn’t see any reason to cover up the goods”

Alex peered at the clock.

“Well it’s almost dinner time so cover them now,” he told Michael “and let’s go to the Crashdown”

“Are you sure you want to go out?”

“Definitely; now come on, get dressed”

Michael knew a diversion when he heard one but did as Alex instructed and got dressed while Alex showered. They took Michael’s truck and Arturo welcomed them both, set them at their usual table and brought them free milkshakes. 

It wasn’t until halfway through their main meals that Alex confessed what had thrown him that afternoon.

“My brother called” he tried to sound casual.

“Flint?” Michael asked, watching Alex.

“Greg”

“Oh?”

“He uh wants me to come visit”

“When?”

“Christmas”

Michael’s heart dropped into his stomach. Okay so he hadn’t planned anything but he had been banking on spending Christmas with Alex this year. If Alex were to go off with his family, there was no way Michael would be welcome at that reunion.

“So uh” Michael coughed “what uh did you say to him?”

“I said ‘screw you’ and hung up” Alex continued to stare at his fries.

“Really?”

“No” he sighed “I didn’t know what to say; I just sat there listening to him go on and on about how the family should be together and how  _ important  _ it was and I just…” he blinked “I wanted to vomit… When I told him to get fucked, he started on at  _ me _ … started yelling that I had no right to ruin the holiday for everyone”

“Alex” Michael reached for his hand.

“He kept on that… dad & I needed to ‘bury the hatchet’ and learn to get along… But I… I can’t sit at a family dinner, sharing a fake happy evening with  _ him _ … not after everything he put me through… and after what he did to you”

Michael was out of his seat and sliding into the booth beside Alex without hesitation. He wrapped his arms around him and held him close, kissed his forehead.

“When I picture a family Christmas” Alex whispered “all I can see is you and me, together”

“And it’s what you’ll have” Michael promised “just you and me”

Alex slowly nodded his head in agreement. He was proud of himself for not shedding any tears.

“Can we get out of here?” Alex whispered to Michael.

“You ready for that blowjob now?” Michael replied.

Alex hit him again.

“Do not shift a conversation about my father to sex ever again” he told him.

They climbed from the booth, paid for their meals and headed back to Michael’s truck but they didn’t go to Alex’s place. Upon Alex’s request, they drove the the Wild Pony and Alex proceeded to drink Michael under the table.

The couple hadn’t been there long when Maria sidled up to them and told Alex to slow down. He brushed off her concerns and Michael suggested she let him have this one. Alex slipped off the bar stool and made his way over to the stage.

“Let me guess… his father?” Maria asked.

“Brother” Michael replied “wants to play happy family for Christmas”

“Alex isn’t gonna…?” She gasped.

“Of course not… But he definitely needs  _ this  _ tonight and we’re gonna let him enjoy it, okay?”

Maria poured a drink for each of them.

“Okay” they toasted, downed their drinks and Maria walked away to serve another customer.

Alex was aggressively trying to make the karaoke machine work. Michael simply watched, sipping on his own drink. The machine came to life and Alex sought the Christmas playlist. Michael ordered another drink.

Even tipsy, Alex captivated the audience. His voice sent thrills down Michael’s spine and he was just dying to get his hands and lips on Alex’s body. During a very beautiful arrangement of Silent Night, Maria came to sit beside Michael.

“This was playing the first time I woke up here” Michael confessed. “You remember that day?”

“Vaguely” 

“After Alex left, I wrote to him like lot… mostly when I was missing him or drunk and each year I’d beg him to come home for Christmas. Not that I expected him to spend it with me, I just really wanted to see him again… then one year I looked up and there he was. I couldn’t believe he’d come home to me and I… I started to reach for him and he looked me in the eye and said  _ he  _ didn’t want to be here, that his dad had forced them all home because he was getting some award and had to have all four of his sons there to see it… I came straight here and drank until I passed out”

“I uh told Alex about your… sleeping arrangements that night… when we were talking right before the following Christmas and he said… he said it was nice that people who didn’t feel like they belonged had somewhere they could go for Christmas… it’s why I opened that year too, so you’d have a place to go if you needed it”

“And I needed it”

Michael’s eyes turned to Alex and his heart swelled. That night had been a low point for him but even at his lowest, Alex had still been looking out for him. He watched as Alex commanded the stage, his voice washing over Michael and completely mesmerizing him.

“I’m going to marry him one day,” Michael said to himself.

“What?” Maria gasped.

He turned to look at her, the shocked yet excited expression on her face and Michael realized he’d spoken aloud. He hastened to explain it was but wishful thinking; yes, he  _ was  _ going to marry Alex but there were no immediate plans for either of them to pop the question.

Maria appeared disappointed but she understood where he was coming from and patted him on the arm anyway.

Alex was downing shots between songs, something Michael wasn’t exactly used to seeing him do but as the night progressed, his confidence on stage skyrocketed. It wasn’t until Alex began a very seductive performance of ‘Santa Baby’ complete with a strip tease that Michael was on his feet and hurrying towards the stage.

He scooped Alex into his arms and carried him from the stage, straight past the bar and out to his truck. Once the cold night air hit them, Alex nuzzled into Michael’s arms and didn’t put up a fight as Michael helped him into the car.

They arrived at Alex’s place, Michael assisted Alex inside and they collapsed on the bed together. Alex immediately snuggled up to Michael and placed a series of drunken kisses to his neck. He’d never seen Alex like this before but he wasn’t worried, he loved him.

*

Alex was hungover but Michael knew every cure known to mankind and he took the best care of Alex until his love was ready to face the World again.

Michael made brunch and Alex wolfed it down then they took Buffy for a walk. It was snowing so they rugged up with scarves and gloves and held each other as they walked along the path, Buffy running excitedly in front of them.

“Are you okay?” Michael finally asked him.

“I guess I did over indulge a bit last night” Alex replied as he leaned his head on Michael’s shoulder.

“Regretting it now?”

“No”

“Good… Because everyone at the Wild Pony  _ really  _ enjoyed your performance”

Alex stopped, stepped in front of Michael and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Did they now?” He teased.

“Absolutely” Michael smiled “perhaps one could entice a private encore…”

Michael winked and Alex leaned in for a kiss.

“Is that blowjob still on offer?” Alex asked him hopefully.

“Only because you asked so nicely”

They hooked arms and continued on their walk until the cold got to them and they retired to Alex’s place where they spent the remainder of the afternoon in bed together and Michael finally gave Alex the promised blowjob.

***

They still hadn’t sat down to make definitive plans for Christmas but Michael was determined to make it one Alex would remember, one that would push all thoughts of his brothers and father from his mind. All that mattered was they spend it together.

Michael spent hours at work not focusing on the job he was meant to be doing but dreaming of how to spoil Alex. He visited Isobel and told her he needed her computer; she simply rolled her eyes and left him to it. 

*

Across town, Alex was visiting Maria at the Wild Pony where she was attempting to get him up on stage again but he outright refused on the grounds he wasn’t tipsy enough yet.

“How can I make this Christmas special for Michael?” He asked her.

“You’re asking  _ me _ ?” Maria said as she wiped down the counter. “He’s  _ your  _ boyfriend”

“He’s just so… hard to buy for… He never wants for anything”

“Just you”

“Maria!”

She laughed.

“I just meant” she paused with a smile “he never looks at anyone or anything the way he looks at you”

“Well I can’t exactly wrap myself in paper and-”

“Why not?”

“Maria!” Alex chuckled.

“Guerin doesn’t care for material things, you know that”

“So what do you give a guy who doesn’t want anything?”

“Guess you need to put your thinking cap on”

“Well, thanks for nothing” but at least he was smiling.

**-**

Three days before Christmas, Isobel was sorting through the pile of presents she still needed to wrap when her phone began to ring. She snatched it up and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

“Hello?” Isobel greeted them.

“Help!”

Isobel frowned then checked the ID and frowned again.

“Michael?” Isobel was confused.

“I need help”

“Of course you do”

“Is, please, this is important”

“Where are you?”

“My trailer”

She hung up, grabbed her keys and headed to her car. It wasn’t long before she pulled up at the junkyard and went looking for Michael.

“I’m here; where  _ are  _ you?” Isobel called.

“Back here!”

Isobel followed his voice and made her way around behind the airstream where she found a large pile of crates with Michael just staring up at them.

“You called me to see this?” She wasn’t amused.

“Look inside” Michael told her.

She moved to the nearest shipping crate, pulled open the lid and frowned. She reached inside and fetched a plastic flamingo then frowned again, raising her eyebrows at him.

“What is  _ this _ ?” Isobel asked.

“I uh…” Michael shoved his hands in his pockets “I thought I was buying a hundred flamingos but they sent a thousand”

“A thousand flamingos?” She gasped. “What were you going to do with a hundred of them?”

“Surprise Alex”

“How?”

“It doesn’t matter but what can I do with a thousand of them?”

“You’re asking me?” She paused “actually… maybe there  _ is  _ something you can do but you’ll have to move them to the cabin”

**-**

When Michael suggested to Alex they go to his cabin for Christmas, he was quick to agree. On Christmas Eve, they climbed into Michael’s truck and drove up to the cabin. The radio was playing Christmas carols and Buffy was curled up on the seat beside Alex as they sang along until ‘Santa Baby’ began and Michael changed the station.

They finally arrived and made their way inside, Buffy took off at a trot and Michael hurried after her. By the time he came inside, Alex had put all the food supplies away and was already starting on dinner. 

Michael paused in the doorway, watching Alex work. He moved into the room and wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist.

“I don’t want to wait to give you your gift” Michael said to him. “But it’s not dark yet”

“Intriguing” Alex replied as Michael kissed his neck.

Dinner was a modest meal for two which they enjoyed seated at the coffee table before a fire. Michael had decorated the small living room with a variety of Christmas ornaments and tinsel plus a small tree in the corner. They opened crackers and placed the paper crowns on their heads while laughing, smiling and enjoying themselves.

Buffy slept on the couch behind Alex.

When they finished their meals, Michael turned the volume up on the portable radio then climbed to his feet and held a hand to Alex. He helped him up, wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist and they slowly danced together to the music. 

For three songs they held each other close while Alex softly sang among. Their lips came together in a tender kiss, effectively stopping Alex’s singing.

“Come on” Michael whispered. “I have a surprise for you”

He reached for Alex’s hand then guided him towards the door. They stopped to pull on their coats then made their way outside. Down the front steps then Michael asked Alex to close his eyes. There was no hesitation as Alex did as instructed. Michael guided Alex around the back of the property and positioned him in just the right spot. 

Michael flipped the switch which set all the fairy lights on, illuminating the area. He whispered for Alex to open his eyes. 

When Alex opened his eyes, all he could see was tiny lights and a lot of pink. He blinked several times and once his eyes focused, he realized exactly what he was looking at… a giant Christmas tree made entirely from pink plastic flamingos.

In anyone else’s eyes, it could be tacky but to Alex it was beautiful. He couldn’t even begin to count how many flamingos made up the tree or fathom what they were even going to do with the flamingos once Christmas is over. 

He turned, wrapped his arms around Michael and kissed him.

“I love it” Alex whispered “and I love you”

“I love you too” Michael replied. “Merry Christmas, Alex”

They shared another kiss then another before Michael swept Alex off his feet and carried back into the cabin. He didn’t stop until he deposited Alex upon the bed then he turned and threw open the curtains so they could see the tree and the lights out back.

“You did all that for me?” Alex asked him.

“Of course” Michael replied “though Isobel  _ did  _ help”

“I uh feel like my gift pales in comparison”

“It’s not a competition”

“You want to unwrap your gift then?”

Alex guided Michael’s hand to his groin and waited as Michael slowly unbuttoned his pants, lowered his jeans to reveal his boxers which were covered in tiny flamingos wearing santa hats.

Michael burst out laughing but reached down to stroke the material which drew a low moan from Alex’s throat.

“I uh may have brought some other items” Alex blushed as he pointed to the wrapped gift in the corner.

Michael used his powers to bring the gift closer and he slowly unwrapped it. Inside was the essentials, lube and condoms but beneath those Michael found a photo of the two of them together with the words ‘together forever’ etched into the frame along with a tiny flamingo.

“It’s perfect” he whispered. “Absolutely perfect”

“We may not have family traditions” Alex said to him “but we do have each other and I know we’ll have many more Christmases together”

“I don’t know… Dinner and dancing in front of a romantic fire then making love to you all night long sounds like a beautiful tradition to me”

“Guerin-”

“The feel of tinsel against your nipple” Michael continued as he sneaked his hand under Alex’s shirt “my lips upon your skin, my fingers teasing and exciting you”

Alex licked his lips and looked out the window at the twinkling lights and the flamingo tree. He smiled, buried his fingers in Michael’s curls and pulled him up to meet him in a deep lingering kiss.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be, no one else I’d ever dream of spending Christmas with than you” Alex whispered.

“Me neither” Michael replied “for years my Christmas wish was to spend my Christmas Eve with you in my arms yet I never once imagined it would ever come true… But now that you’re here, in my arms, I’m never going to let you go. I would move the stars themselves to show you how much I love you”

“You could do it too”

“I could… me and my ship… I’d write a message in the sky for all the World to see that you belong to me and I belong to you”

“Isn’t that a bit much?”

“No, every Manes on Earth needs to know that  _ this _ Manes man” he pulled Alex closer “is  _ my  _ man”

Alex laughed at the twinkle in Michael’s eye.

“And now I’m going to make my man scream and writhe and moan and come” he added.

“In that order?” Alex asked.

“You can moan before you scream… I mean you didn’t really think we came all this way just for a flamingo Christmas tree, did you?”


End file.
